Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Peacerokkaz
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Peacerokkaz, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 23:20, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ja vielen Dank, habe ich auch gemerkt! Werde mich in Zukunft daran halten peacerokkaz 18:09, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedi Power Battles Äääähm, kannst du auch die Codes der GBA auf die Seite stellen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.54.5.178 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009) :Wenn ich die im Netz finde, ja. peacerokkaz 22:45, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY) Könntest du jetzt langsam mit dem Force-Commander-Teil in unserem Artikel anfangen? Ich bin nämlich eigentlich fertig. JunoDiskussion 08:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du fertig bist, sag bitte Bescheid. JunoDiskussion 18:06, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Juno, immer schön ruhig. Wenn du fertig bist, dann hetze gefälligst die anderen nicht.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:47, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Wollte ich ja nicht, Vader! Wir sind doch jetzt eigentlich fertig, oder? Laro macht nichts mehr, ich habe ihn über SchülerVZ gefragt. Dann würde ich nämlich die UC rausnehmen. JunoDiskussion 06:52, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich denke, es fehlt noch das bishin zum Start des Millennium Falkens. Denn die Suche geht ja noch in Mos Eisley weiter. könnte ich notfalls übernehmen, benötige aber noch ein wenig zeit weil mir noch die quellen fehlen.peacerokkaz 13:19, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::OK. Dann haben wir ja noch was zu tun. JunoDiskussion 17:15, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Jedi Power Battles Hey Peacerokkaz, ich wollte dich auch mal loben für deine fleißige Arbeit an Force Commander. Allerdings muss ich dich darauf hinweisen dass du dadurch vielleicht deinen UC an Jedi Power Battles vergessen hast, denn den hast du seit über zwei Monaten nicht mehr bearbeitet, und eigentlich wird der nach einem Monat und zwei Wochen wieder dann rausgenommen... Also mach da doch bitte weiter ;-) Ansonsten noch viel Spaß! 14:51, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hey nein keine Sorge, vergessen habe ich den nicht. Jedoch wollte ich erst einmal den Artikel über Force Commander fertigstellen, was sich letzten Endes doch als sehr viel Text herausgestellt hat. Danke aber für den Hinweis und ich werde auch bei JPB weitermachen. peacerokkaz 17:16, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) EaW Hi Peacerokkaz, bitte verwende die Quelle Empire at War nicht für deine T-1B und T-3B Panzerartikel da diese in EaW wie in FoC nicht vor kommen. Es gibt zwar einige Mods in dem diese Panzereinheiten gebaut werden können, doch zählen Mods nicht zu offiziellen Quellen. Bitte beschränke dich deshalb auf Force Commanders. Ich weiß nicht in welchem Aspekt du sonst Empire at War als Quelle benutzt hast. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:00, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Quellen habe ich eigentlich nur deshalb eingebracht, weil ich die Nachfolgermodelle erwähnte und darüber erfährt man in Force Commander nichts. peacerokkaz 17:13, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ah ok dann passt das ja schon. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:29, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hey Hey, ich sehe grad, dass du aus Mölln kommst. Coole Sache, ich bin aus Ratzeburg^^ Das ist ja ne extrem dichte räumliche Nähe, bin ich in diesem Wiki gar nicht gewohnt xD Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:57, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontakt Hey Peacerokkaz, da wir ja schon länger gut mit einander Arbeiten frage ich dich ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste hinzufügen darf? Und hast du noch eine andere Kontaktmöglichkeit wie Icq oder Skype ? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:30, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Moinsen kla kannst du gerne machen. ne ich benutz schon aus prinzip keine instant messanger. man geht online, will ein oder zwei gespräche führen und wird dann von allen anderen vollgetextet, die dann beleidigt sind wenn man nicht zurückschreibt oder sagt man habe keine lust zu schreiben... und invisible heißt nicht wirklich invisible wenn man ein wenig ahnung von computern hat. aber die arbeit läuft echt gut! bin mal gespannt, wie die blockade von yavin ausgeht!! habe übrigens geniales zitat gefunden, welches den namen besser erläutert: Wir haben den Planeten jetzt unter Blockade gestellt mfg peacerokkaz 14:40, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ps.: ich mach dich dann auch mal in meine freundesliste okay?! Lesenswert Hey Peacerokkaz, ich frag dich mal ob du den diesen Artikel für Lesenswert hältst oder nicht. Ich will nur wissen was du davon hältst und ob er als Lesenswert geeignet wäre oder nicht. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:30, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nabend! Also insgesamt find ich den Artikel gut! Viele Information, aber keine überflüssigen! Und das gute auch, und das finde ich an der gesamten wookieepedia auch ganz gut, dass alles und jedes mit haargenauen Einzelnachweisen belegt wurde. Aber die Deadlinks raus....gibt doch garantiert Artikel über Traktorstrahlprojektoren oder der Mon Cal Werft... und vor allem: was sind punktabwehrlaser? nie gehört das teil^^ mfg peacerokkaz 21:37, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte Diskussionen immer da weiter führen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 21:39, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Geht klar Pandora! peacerokkaz 21:40, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ne leider nicht, deadlinks sind deadlinks, ich würd die Werften gerne machen aber habe zu wenige Quellen, Punktabwehrlaser sind so kleine Laserkanonen wie sie bei Jägern vorkommen, vor allem gegen die Sternjäger geeignet. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:42, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) (P.S. Würde er sich als Lesenswert eigenen?) :::::Hmm, im Prinzip eigentlich schon. Mich interessiert jetzt z.B. was in den Jahrzehnten passierte, in denen sie hinterher noch im Einsatz waren. Es zeigt im Prinzip ein offenes Ende. Jedoch können natürlich auch Quellen fehlen und das sollte letztlich kein Grund sein, warum ein Artikel nicht Lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird. Bloß ich spreche nur für mich und lese einen Text auch ganz anders als jeder andere. Manche erwarten vielleicht noch das A und O. Jedoch, so beim nebenbei nochmal rüberlesen: der erste Satz im Absatz Beschreibung kommt mir eher wie eine Vermutung rüber - es steht fest, dass er es mit einem SSZ aufnehmen konnte, deshalb müsste er eigentlich ähnliche Bewaffnung gehabt haben...... zwar wird die Bewaffnung hinterher beschrieben, aber es wirkt etwas irreführend. Vielleicht folgende Formulierung: Der Viscount konnte es aufgrund ähnlicher/vergleichbarer Bewaffnung mit einem SSZ aufnehmen...oder so ähnlich keine Ahnung bin auch nicht gerade der Formulierungspezi (sie brenn tantor, was da noch alles geändert wurde ;)) wie gesagt, wenn du eine exakte Meinung haben möchtest, vergrößere deinen Befragungskreis. peacerokkaz 21:52, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Danke für den Tipp, habs korrigiert. Naja von der Teorie her würde das einen Lesenswerten Artikel abgeben (hab da mal bei Chat mit den anderen darüber diskutiert und haben da halt war rausgebracht. Aber Vader meint das wird nix, aber keine Ahnung warum, nur weil andere länger sind ??? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:04, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Die Länge macht einen Artikel noch lange nicht Lesenswert geschweige denn die Kürze nicht nicht-lesenswert. Ich lese ein Buch mit 100 Seiten und sage: das ist geil, während ich bei einem Buch mit 1000 Seiten, am besten über genau die gleiche Geschichte, und sage: das ist schlecht. Nicht die Quantität soll entscheiden, sondern die Qualität. peacerokkaz 22:10, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Force Commander Hallo Peacerokkaz, wie ich sehe hast du so ziemlich alle Bilder von Force Commander hochgeladen. Selbst die ingame-Bilder sehen nicht allzu verpixelt aus, bei meinen FC-Screenshots jedoch schon. Also könntest du mir bitte sagen, wie du die Screens machst? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:42, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin da ganz anderer Meinung! Teilweise habe ich auch bei meinen das Gefühl, sie hätten immense Qualitätsmängel. Einige Bilder habe ich aber auch, insbesondere die Ingamebilder, von verschiedenen Seiten runtergeladen, weil jedes Detail des Games mit übernommen wird, z.B. die Markierungen der Einheiten auf dem Feld. Eines meiner eigenen Ingamebilder ist z.B. das Titelbild von der Mission auf Ruul (3NSY). Allerdings fällt mir da grad auf, dass dem einen AT-ST dank sinnloser Bearbeitung durch Paint ein Fuß fehlt... :wenn das bei dir so verpixelt ist: maximale auflösung, bild per drucktaste kopieren und dann in irgendein bildbearbeitungsprogramm einfügen (kann auch paint sein). nicht irgendwie noch oft vergrößern oder verkleinern, einfach kopieren einfügen und speichern. das sollte eigentlich genügen. mfg peacerokkaz 20:50, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Videospiel) Bitte ändere mal den Link auf die Seite in der Überschrift --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :welchen link??? peacerokkaz 20:51, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Auf deiner Benutzerseite war noch ein Link auf „''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Spiel)“. Ich habe ihn in den richtigen (s.o.) umgeändert. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 10:09, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Peacerokkaz, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Corporal“, „Force Commander“, „Zorba the Hutt's Revenge“, „Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY)“, „Malcor Brashin“, „Kalaan“, „Holographisches Steuerinterface“, „Technologie-Zentrum der Rebellen-Allianz“, „Zeta-Gruppe“, „Imperiale Flugkontrolle“, „Imperiale Landeplattform“, „Imperialer Feuerleitstand“, „Imperialer Flak-Turm“, „Artilleriestellungen“, „Imperiales Infanterieabwehrgeschütz“, „Lucky Star (Schiff)“, „Imperiale Krankenstation“, „Imperiale Reparaturstation“, „Kommunikationszentrale der Rebellen-Allianz“, „ATC-Flugfeld“, „Luftabwehrgeschütz“, „Blockade von Yavin“ und „Ruul“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß 'Pandora''' Diskussion 21:25, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST)